Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 146
"Our Bonds Forever... Let's All Kattobingu!!" is the one hundredth and forty-sixth and final episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 23, 2014. Summary Yuma sits on the roof of his house, Astral floating beside him. Yuma tells Astral that it doesn't matter what world he is in or what his opponent says, he can always Duel them and make a new friend. He says this enables him to understand them and when that happens, his heart beats faster. Yuma asks him what will happen when they finally obtain all the "Numbers". Astral responds that he'll complete his mission and return to the Astral World. Yuma asks "and then what?" Astral responds that he neve really thought about that. Yuma urges him to do so, hopping up and saying he's been thinking about their future - he believes it will be a bright one. He vows to show Astral his future some day, but wonders if Astral will be around when the time comes. Astral tells him that's a good idea. Yuma calls him a jerk, thinking that he'd be lonely. He tells Astral that when the time comes, he'll Duel him with everything he's got. He'll win and then laugh about it afterwards. This is his promise to Astral. In the present, Yuma flies backwards after Astral's attack, now recalling he promise he made. Tori comments that Yuma has only 300 Life Points left, while Bronk points out that his field is even worse news, with Anna adding that he has no monsters. Nistro says Astral still has "Number 39: Utopia Roots" though, with Dextra saying it still has 2 Overlay Units as well. Trey reminds his brothers that with "Overlay Accel", Astral can attack again. Quattro says Yuma will lose if the next attack hits. Yuma is back on his feet and remembers he promised Astral that a long time ago, but Astral remembered it. Astral activates the effect of "Overlay Accel" now, detaching an Overlay Unit from "Utopia" roots" to let it attack again. A spectral form of "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" appears behind his monster. Yuma thinks that he told Astral that he would laugh during their Duel, but he isn't laughing now. Astral orders a direct attack. "Utopia Roots" points at Yuma with its sword, while the spectral "Prime Photon Dragon" roars. Yuma thinks to himself that Dueling is the best, most heart-pounding, must fun thing in the world, yet he's been crying quite a lot because of it. He wonders if what he lost is the ability to laugh from the bottom of his heart - is that what Astral wants to remind him of? Yuma activates his face-down "Mustdie Draw", explaining that when Astral attacks using a monster that his more ATK than Yuma's Life Points, he can draw a card. If its a Trap Card, he can negate the attack and activate that card immediately. Yuma tells Astral he remembers the promise he made now and thanks him for reminding him. Yuma wonders why Astral had to remind him in such a serious and awkward way, though. Astral mutters Yuma's name, but Yuma says he remembers the promise and that he'll beat Astral now and laugh from the bottom of his heart. He vows to show Astral his future right now and raises his fist, light shining out from it. Everyone gasps and Tori says this can't be, but Yuma chants "In a Duel between the strongest Duelists, everything is inevitable. A Duelist can create the very cards they draw! Shining Draw!" Astral muses that this confirms it as he recalls his battle with Don Thousand - Yuma is a piece of Astral that he lost during that battle - his other self. Yum announces that he's drawn a Trap Card, so the battle is canceled. The spectral "Prime Photon Dragon" vanishes and Yuma activates "Master Piece". This lets him overlay the "Gagaga Cowboy" and "Gagaga Samurai" ins his Graveyard. He chants "Pegasus, be unleashed here and now, and run free as the wind into the future. This is my creation of Heaven and Earth. My Future, kattobingu". He Xyz Summons "Number 0: Future Hope" in Attack Position. Trey is shocked to see a Rank 0 "Number", while Bronk calls it the King of the Future. Tori points out it that it looks sot of like Yuma. Astral says it truly is his future. Yuma tells them his future is something that has yet to be decided - like the possibilities that a Rank 0 monster could have. Astral calls it a fitting "Number" for him. Yuma agrees and vos enjoy this final Duel until the very last second. Astral urges him to come at him then and ends his turn. Yuma draws and orders "Future Hope" to attack "Utopia Roots". Astral asks why he'd attack when his monster has 0 ATK and wonders what Yuma is planning. He asks if its another bluff, but activates the effect of "Utopia Roots". When it battles an Xyz Monster, he can attach of the Overlay Units from "Utopia Roots" to the other monster and change the ATK of "Utopia Roots" to the number of Overlay Units the other monster has more of times 100. "Utopia Roots" bats its Overlay Unit at "Future Hope" and because the former now has no Units and the latter has three, the ATK of "Utopia Roots" falls to 300. Yuma activates the effect of "Future Hope", revealing that it cannot be destroyed by battle and he will take no battle damage from battles involving it. After the battle, he can take control of the opponent's monster. "Future Hope" flaps its wings, pelting "Utopia Roots" with feathers. Astral yells, "what!?", but Yuma declares "Hope Sword Future Slash". "Utopia Roots" vanishes from Astral's field and reappears on Yuma's. Yuma orders a direct attack with "Utopia Roots", reducing Astral to 550 Life Points. Astral says he hasn't won yet, while Yuma Sets card an ends his turn, thus returning "Utopia Roots" to Astral's control and its ATK rising back to 2000. Astral says the attack wasn't a bluff, then. Yuma says he's right and adds that he managed to lower the ATK of "Utopia Roots". Astral muses that if Yuma could find new possibilities and a new future, it couldn't be a bluff. Yuma tells him that this Duel is super intense and urges Astral to come at him with everything he has. Nistro remarks that this is turning out to be a great Duel, with Dextra agreeing. Anna says neither is budging an inch, but Tori comments that they're both enjoying themselves too. Astral's hand begins to glow and he says that if Rank 0 is the representation of infinite possibilities, then he'll have to keep climbing higher and higher in response. He chants "the light...the power of everything! They dwell in my right hand, leading the way to hope! To dreams! Shining Draw!". Astral says its come and activates "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force". He explains that this lets him Rank-Up a "Hope" monster into a Rank 10 monster, then attach "Hyper Ultimate Force" to it as an Overlay Unit. He declares "Rank-Up Hyper Xyz Change". He chants "the memories of my soul were scattered! Now, the become a single star, they become the resounding thunder that is the will of God! This is the apex and the end of the Numbers". Both base "Numbers" and various "Number C" forms are seen as Astral chants, until it finally ends at the six forms of "Utopia" and Astral Xyz Summons "Number 99: Hope Dragun" in Attack Position. Yuma is shocked to his "Number". Astral activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a "Number" from his Graveyard with is effects negated. He revives "Number 39: Beyond the Hope". Yuma says he stil has the effects of "Future Hope" and Astrl asks if he's really sure. He orders "Hope Dragun" to attack, but Yuma activates the effect of "Future Hope", so he takes no battle damage, neither monster is destroyed and he'll take control of "Hope Dragun". "Future Hope" flaps its wings, but Astral declares that he won't let that happen and activates the effect of "Hope Dragun", detaching an Overlay Unit when "Hope Dragun" would leave his side of the field for any reason. It will negate that effect and destroy all monster besides "Hope Dragun". A storm brews overhead via the effect, even hitting the spectators. As the storm hits Yuma, he responds that he won't let that happen either and activates the other effect of "Future Hope" - he can detach an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction. A lightning bolt rebounds off of "Future Hope", but Astral claims he wasn't aiming for that - he wanted to destroy "Beyond the Hope". A bolt promptly does so and Astral reveals that the destroyed monster's ATK shall be dealt to Yuma as damage. Try says it had 3000 ATK and wonders if its over. "Hope Dragun" first a blast at Yuma and his Life Points fall to 0. Tori screams "NO!", but Yuma hits the ground and raises his arm, activating the effect of "Future Hope", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the damage to 0. "Future Hope" fires a blast from its sword at Yuma and his Life Points return to 300. Astral ends his turn. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 6: Astral Astral activates the effect of "Overlay Accel", detaching an Overlay Unit from "Number 39: Utopia Roots" to allow it to attack once more. Astral detaches "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" and attacks directly with "Utopia Roots". Yuma activates his face-down "Mustdie Draw", as an opponent's monster with ATK higher than Yuma's Life Points is attacking him directly. Now he can draw a card and reveal it, and if it is a Trap Card, he can negate the attack and activate the Trap Card from his hand. Yuma conducts a Shining Draw and draws the Trap Card "Master Piece", thus negating the attack. Yuma activates "Master Piece", letting him Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using two monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn in his Graveyard as the Overlay Units. He overlays his "Gagaga Cowboy" and "Gagaga Samurai" in the Graveyard to Xyz Summon "Number F0: Future Hope" (0/0) in Attack Position. Since "Utopia Roots" did not destroy a monster with its last attack, the effect of "Overlay Accel" cannot be activated again. '''Turn 7: Yuma "Future Hope" attacks "Utopia Roots". Astral activates the effect of "Utopia Roots", detaching an Overlay Unit and attaching it to "Future Hope", then making the ATK of "Utopia Roots" equal to the difference in their Ranks multiplied by the number of Overlay Units attached to "Future Hope" ("Utopia Roots" 2000 → 300). The effect of "Future Hope" prevents its destruction by battle and prevents the battle damage. Yuma then activates the effect "Future Hope", taking control of Astral's "Utopia Roots" until the end of the Battle Phase. "Utopia Roots" attacks directly (Astral 850 → 550). Yuma Sets a card. "Utopia Roots" returns to Astral's control, and its ATK returns to normal (300 → 2000). '''Turn 8: Astral Astral conducts a Shining Draw and draws "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force", and subsequently activates it, letting him use a "Hope" monster he controls as an Overlay Unit to Summon a Rank 10 "Number" monster. He overlays "Utopia Roots" to Xyz Summon "Number 99: Hope Dragun" (4000/???) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ultimate Force" also attaches itself as a second Overlay Unit. Astral activates the effect of "Hope Dragun", letting him Special Summon a "Number" Xyz Monster from the Graveyard with its effect negated. Astral Special Summons "Number 39: Beyond the Hope" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Hope Dragun" attacks "Future Hope", whose effect prevents its destruction by battle and reduces the battle damage to 0. Yuma activates the effect of "Future Hope", which would take control of "Hope Dragun", but as a card effect would make "Hope Dragun" leave Astral's side of the field, Astral activates the effect of "Hope Dragun", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate that effect and destroy all other monsters on the field. Yuma activates the effect of "Future Hope", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent it from being destroyed by card effects. Therefore, only "Beyond the Hope" is destroyed. The effect of "Hope Dragun" would inflict damage to Yuma equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters, but Yuma activates the effect of "Future Hope", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the damage to 0. (For dramatic effect, Yuma's Life Points are shown dropping from 300 to 0 from the damage and then recovering back to 300 after the effect of "Future Hope" activates.) '''Turn 9: Yuma "Future Hope" attacks "Hope Dragun", with Yuma activating the effect of "Future Hope" to take control of "Hope Dragun", but Astral activates the effect of "Hope Dragun", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate an effect that would make it leave Astral's side of the field and destroy all other monsters on the field. Yuma activates the effect of "Future Hope", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent it from being destroyed by card effects. Yuma then activates his face-down "Kattobingu Challenge", negating the effects of "Future Hope" and allowing it to make a second attack in a row. Yuma activates his face-down "Braving Memory" as a "Number" Xyz Monster he controls with no Overlay Units battled an opponent's "Number" Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units. Now his monster gains 500 ATK for each "Number" monster in either player's Graveyard ("Future Hope" 0 → 4000). The effect of "Braving Memory" also prevents "Future Hope" from being destroyed by battle. "Future Hope" attacks and destroys "Hope Dragun". Due to the effect of "Braving Memory", since no Battle Damage was inflicted in that battle, "Future Hope" can make another attack in a row. "Future Hope" attacks directly, but Astral activates his face-down "The Door of Destiny", which is then Summoned as a monster (0/0) and negates the attack. Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!" from his hand, as his monster's attack was negated, doubling the ATK of "Future Hope" (4000 → 8000) and allowing it to attack again. "Future Hope" attacks and destroys "The Door of Destiny" (Astral 550 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Videos (Yugioh Zexal) Yugioh Zexal final episode 146 Preview - HD-0